


reasons are for people you meant to lose

by neufheures



Series: hwangmogu university au [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neufheures/pseuds/neufheures
Summary: Jungmo is taller than him by a few centimeters. It's something Yunseong clicks his tongue at whenever Jungmo brings it up, but he's also the one who snuggles up against him any chance he gets.





	reasons are for people you meant to lose

**Author's Note:**

> this is really self-indulgent, doesn't have a lot of lines, and was written in a hurry because i just _needed_ to post a hwangmogu before my second semester starts next week. i needed it. and sometimes you just need a cliché established r/ship fic... right?
> 
> title taken from someone's someone by monsta x. hmu @petitbaragi i need friends to cry about hwangmogu with ;;

As a business administration student, Jungmo sometimes wonders if retaining the campus pool is favorable for the campus. It's a facility that doesn't make any profit for the institution and only costs them money. He's sure it plays a role in the high resource fee the students are imposed on. He can argue that it's not beneficial for the campus, but he can't argue that it's not for him.

Jungmo rights the strap of his messenger bag as he pushes the door to the pool open, his ear catching the sound of the water first before he sees it. No one is around - as usual for 6 PM - and only one of the chaise lounges is occupied with stuff on it, stuff that he's familiar with. He makes his way to it as he occassionally watches the lone swimmer in the water going in the opposite direction. Jungmo drops his bag next to a black backpack on the chaise and takes a few steps to the edge of the pool, his eyes following the swimmer, before squatting down. He doesn't need to wait long for the swimmer to reach his side, and when he goes up to breathe, he's greeted by Jungmo's face, smiling down at him. As usual for 6 PM.

"Hi, Yunseong," Jungmo says, his smile turning into a grin.

Yunseong returns the smile, albeit bashfully, and dives again to hide his blushing face, though it really serves no purpose because Jungmo has noticed the flushed cheeks anyway. Jungmo patiently waits again for Yunseong to swim to the ladder and gets out of the pool. There's no dramatic movie sequence for Jungmo, he's seen him with no clothes on a lot of times already, but he still feels the butterflies when Yunseong glances at him from under his wet bangs.

"Why don't you ever want to get into the pool with me?" Yunseong asks as he walks towards Jungmo, who's already standing by with Yunseong's towel in his hands.

Jungmo scoffs. "You can't even get me to jog with you," he replies, handing Yunseong the towel. "What makes you think I'll swim?"

Yunseong rolls his eyes and plops himself down on the chaise as he dries himself and checks his phone at the same time. Jungmo zips open Yunseong's backpack and takes out an opened, folded bag of onion rings. When they started dating six months ago, a common occurrence was Yunseong getting mad at Jungmo's fast hands for snatching the bills first. There were times where Jungmo relented into splitting the bill, but he had assured Yunseong multiple times that he was happy paying for their meals.

Jungmo should've know that Yunseong was absolutely not reassured by that.

Which was why Yunseong had started stuffing his bag with snacks in case Jungmo ever got slightly hungry whenever they're together. _You pay for our meals, I pay for our snacks. Sounds fair?_ was what he said. Jungmo thinks Yunseong should pursue law instead to make use of his ability to find loopholes.

"Dry yourself first, then play with your phone," Jungmo starts, sitting on the chaise next to Yunseong. Of course Yunseong doesn't listen to him, too focused on replying to texts from his friends, towel hanging unused on his shoulder. Jungmo sighs and shoves an onion ring into his boyfriend's mouth, which he absentmindedly crunches on.

After the fourth onion ring does Yunseong finally put his phone down. "Where do you wanna eat?" he asks Jungmo, who's putting three onion rings into his mouth at the same time. Jungmo halts. "You seem hungry," Yunseong adds, already used to Jungmo's antics.

"I don't know," Jungmo says, munching on his triple onion rings. "Where do you wanna eat?"

"I don't know," Yunseong throws Jungmo's answer back at him.

"Let's just order something and have it delivered to my place," Jungmo suggests, his clean hand already reaching for his phone. At Yunseong's curt nod, Jungmo starts to scroll through his food delivery app, ignoring Yunseong who's already standing up to go shower. "You'll eat anything I order?"

Yunseong hums. "If it's dumpling, I want three portions," he says before walking to the bathroom.

Based on Yunseong's request, Jungmo decides to order Chinese food, which Yunseong seems happy about once he gets out of the bathroom, fresh and soft in his grey hoodie and black sweatpants. Jungmo watches him fold his towel and swimming trunk, places them in a plastic bag, puts on the watch Jungmo got him for his birthday last year, scratches on his elbow in between, zips his backpack close, and lifts the corner of his mouth to mirror Jungmo's smiling face when he takes a glance at it.

"What?" he asks, more rhetorical than inquiring, which just prompts Jungmo's smile to widen.

"Nothing," Jungmo replies, his voice quiet in the empty swimming hall.

Yunseong raises his eyebrows and leans closer to him, his hand reaching towards him. Jungmo can smell the faint scent of peppermint as Yunseong gets closer, and he really is just so ready to kiss him when Yunseong instead takes one onion ring from the still opened bag in Jungmo's hand. Yunseong bites into it as he creates a greater distance between them.

Jungmo laughs, small and inaudible, his shoulders shaking in amusement.

"Stop looking at me like that," Yunseong says with half an onion ring between his teeth and hand covering his eyes from Jungmo's gaze.

Yunseong is always like this, Jungmo notices. He would do something cute and doesn't expect the look Jungmo would give him. He chuckles, "Like what?" Even though Yunseong just needs to exist and he would look at him the same way.

Yunseong doesn't answer, though he has dropped his hand to his side. Jungmo knows he's too embarrassed to put it into words. Honestly, Jungmo is too, but he knows he's looking at Yunseong as if he hung the moon and the stars, like he has to look at Yunseong to even breathe, and he has no problem admitting it.

Jungmo shoulders his bag and stands up, handing the bag of onion rings to Yunseong as he glues himself to Jungmo's side and starts to casually eat the snack in his hand. Jungmo is taller than him by a few centimeters. It's something Yunseong clicks his tongue at whenever Jungmo brings it up, but he's also the one who snuggles up against him any chance he gets. Jungmo winds his arm around Yunseong's shoulder as they walk to the door, but a couple of steps before it, Jungmo halts with a, "Wait, wait," making Yunseong jolt to a stop, and he's about to nag at the former when Jungmo places a kiss in Yunseong's hair.

Jungmo knows he's about to get a half-hearted scolding, judging by the frown between Yunseong's eyebrows, so as soon as Yunseong lifts his head to look at him, he lands a peck on his smiling lips, and - before he can counter - another peck on the corner of his lips. It's salty from the onion rings he's been eating, but it's still so Yunseong.

Yunseong covers his shyness behind a chuckle, but then he presses himself closer and boops the side of their heads together in silence. Jungmo grins and holds Yunseong tighter before he opens the door to the crisp Seoul night, Yunseong warm by his side.


End file.
